Vildrak El Destructor
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Vildrak Dios de los dragones es despertado gracias a Sleipnir y compañía ahora depende de ellos y de algunos héroes mas detenerlo antes de lograr su cometido que no es otro sino destruir Equestria ¿Lo lograran? pasen y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Empieza la Aventura

Nuestra Historia comienza en Canterlot en una pequeña cantina que ahí había, podíamos ver a algunos ponys tirados y borrachos, otros reían y cantaban pero en la barra había un grupo un tanto particular se trataba de un Fénix Negro era Hipherion, Una Unicornio pelirroja que portaba unos lentes oscuros, un pañuelo en su cuello y una playera rayada era Teodora Villavicencio y finalmente un Alicornio Macho color blanco y crin negra, vestía una gabardina negra y un gorro blanco con lunares negros, portaba una Katana y un Tridente en su espalda él era Jackal "Poseidón" Sleipnir Rey de los mares.

Ay ya me harte de estar en un lugar tan vulgar como este-dijo Teodora molesta

Y ¿Qué querías? Un salón elegante con gente refinada-respondió Hipherion

Pues es preferible a esto-contesto

Ya cállense ustedes dos si, Teodora tranquila es más ya vámonos de aquí y veamos si hay algún trabajo disponible-dijo Sleipnir pagando la cuenta.

Nuestros tres amigos se dirigieron a la salida en donde estaban colgados varios carteles de Se busca, algunas encomiendas y cosas así, las vieron un rato hasta que algo les llamo la atención.

Jajjaja ya vieron-dijo HIpherion señalando a la pared, quedaron algo sorpendidos al ver sus recompensas.

Jajajaj es enserio miren ya valgo 2 millones de Bits-decía Hipherion alegre

Ay no esto no es posible como es que una dama tan refinada como tenga un cartel de se busca con la enorme cantidad de 700 mil Bits-dijo Teodora llorando

Oh yeah Bitches 5 MILLONES DE BITS JAJAJAJJAJAJ-dijo Sleipnir con una enorme sonrisa

Ay no puede ser eso me pasa por ser consejera de un cazarrecompensas- decía Teodora

Oh vaya pero que tenemos aquí, esto parece algo enorme y con muy buena paga-dijo Sleipnir señalando un cartel que decía "Trabajo solo para los más valientes, atrevidos y poderosos, solicito que me traigan El Corazón de Cristal que se encuentra en el Imperio de Cristal, daré una jugosa recompensa de 75 millones de Bits a aquel que me lo traiga"

Jajajaja ¿Qué me dicen lo hacemos?-pregunto Sleipnir

Oh pero claro que si hermano, suena a un verdadero reto-decía Hipherion

Y vaya que lo es Hipherion, según tengo entendido ese corazón de cristal mantiene el imperio de cristal protegido del rey sombra y mantiene a sus habitante felices y eso-explico Teodora

Jajaja pero según tengo entendido Sombra fue destruido así que no hay de que preocuparse-dijo Sleipnir

Eso es suficiente para mí, yo estoy adentro-agrego Hipherion

Bien entonces mañana partimos hacia el imperio y robaremos el corazón-dijo Sleipnir decidido

Oigan sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás en esto pero ¿Saben quién hizo la encomienda?-cuestiono Teodora

Emm pues no-dijo Sleipnir

Ay no puede ser, solo porque eres tan sexy te perdono Jackie-dijo dándole un beso-en fin en el cartel dice que lo solicita un tal Grogar, y que vive en lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree-finalizo.

Mmm ya veo, bien ya sabiendo eso se facilitan las cosas-contesto Hipherion

Entonces está decidido ahora ay que ir a descansar-dijo Sleipnir

Y ¿Dónde piensas quedarte esta noche Jackie?-pregunto Teodora

No tengo la más mínima idea-dijo solo para recibir un golpe de Teodora

Ay pero como te atreves a tener a una dama tan refinada como yo en condiciones como estas, sin un lugar decente donde dormir-exclamo Teodora furiosa

Oigan muchachos ¿qué tal ahí?-dijo Hipherion señalando un enorme castillo

Hipherion ¿de verdad crees que nos reciban ahí?-pregunto Sleipnir

Ay cállense y vamos rápido tortugas-dijo Teodora feliz

Asi nuestros amigos caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada de aquel enorme castillo.

Mm ¿Habra alguien?-cuestiono Sleipnir

Obviamente tontito, no creo que dejen abandonado un castillo asi sin mas-explico Teodora

¡OIGANNNN HAY ALGUIENNN¡-grito Hipherion

Hipherion ten más respeto si es un castillo no una casucha cualquiera-dijo Teodora apunto de tocar la puerta cuando las puertas se abrieron haciendo que se cayera.

Ay Lo siento ¿estas bien? Discúlpame no fue mi intención-dijo una Alicornio color Azul.

Si no te preocupes oh si claro mis modales yo soy Teodora Vicenta De La Purísima Concepción De La Inmaculada Trinidad Villavicencio duquesa de Oraveras, marquesa del Jujuy y niña de la condesa-finalizo dejando a aquella alicornio perpleja.

Emm si mucho gusto yo soy La Princesa Luna-dijo la alicornio volteando hacia donde estaba Seipnir y Hipherion-y ¿Ustedes dos son?-.

Sleipnir al verla quedo atonito ante su belleza "Vaya es tan hermosa, jamas había visto a una yegua tan hermosa, a excepción de Teodora claro, pero wow ella igual es hermosa"-penso Sleipnir.

Oh si claro yo soy Hipherion-dijo dejando asombrada a Luna

Wow esto como puede ser posible, un Fénix Negro y además habla dime ¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunto

Es gracias a el –dijo señalando a Sleipnir-el me dio el don del habla cuando naci-.

Umm ya veo interesante y ¿Tu eres?-le pregunto a Sleipnir

Yo bella dama soy Jackal "Poseidon" Sleipnir-dijo besando el casco de Luna

"Wow es muy apuesto, hay pero que piensas, bien actua normal"-pensó-Oh si mucho gusto-.

El gusto es mío Princesa-respondio Sleipnir

Vaya eres el primer alicornio macho que veo, y no estas nada mal-dijo para después reaccionar-este em digo es interesante, pero por favor pasen-.

Nuestros amigos entraron al castillo, Luna les mostro sus habitaciones. Hipherion y Teodora fueron a dormir, Sleipnir se quedo en la sala principal un momento hasta que Luna llego y comenzaron a conversar.

Oh vaya veo que no tienes sueño ¿Cierto?-pregunto Luna

Heheh no almenos todavía no Princesa-respondió Sleipnir

Por favor no seas tan formal solo llámame Luna si-dijo un poco sonrojada

Jajaja Bien princesa, Digo Luna-dijo para después mirarla fijamente unos minutos-"Sigue sorprendiéndome lo bella que es, siento algo extraño dentro de mi cada que la veo"-pensó

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Luna

A este no no pasa nada, que podría pasar no es como si estuviera admirando tu belleza ni nada de eso no como crees-dijo Sleipnir- ay no este digo que no sucede nada todo bien-.

A si, entonces ¿no crees que soy bella?-pregunto riéndose

Este no bueno si bueno no quiero decir si,emm mira la hora ya es un poco tarde, además ya me dio algo de sueño mejor me voy a dormir, Buenas noches-dijo Sleipnir sonrojado-"Felicidades Sleipnir ahora cree que eres un idiota"-pensó.

Si Sleipnir buenas noches a ti también-dijo Luna-"Aww es tan lindo, pero que me pasa nunca me había puesto asi con un semental, acaso ¿sera que yo? Pensó

Solo el tiempo lo dirá-.

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Gran Batalla en el imperio "Sleipnir vs La Guardia de Cristal"**

**Y díganme que les parece, disculpen si es un poco corto este capitulo pero se podría decir que es algo así como la introducción pero prometo no decepcionarlos de acuerdo, bien si les gusto dejen review diciéndome que les pareció me ayudarían mucho, sin mas que decir se despide Jackal Sleipnir deseandoles un buen dia  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sleipnir vs La Guardia de Cristal

Amanecia en Canterlot, en el Palacio nuestros héroes comenzaban a alistarse para partir al imperio

Ah Buenos Días preciosa-dijo Sleipnir

Mmm buenos días Jackie y gracias por darme tanto placer anoche-dijo Teodora recordando lo que hicieron.

Jejejej es que estas tan buena que no pude resistir-respondió Sleipnir dándole un beso

Si lo sé, sabes me di cuenta que ayer no apartaste la vista de Luna-menciono haciendo que Sleipnir se sonrojara

Emm bueno yo no te voy a mentir, cada que la veo ciento algo raro dentro de mi-respondió Sleipnir

Eso se llama amor, está bien siempre y cuando no te olvides de tu sensual consejera-dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Ay como crees preciosa-finalizo Sleipnir

Después de esto salieron de su habitación para encontrarse con Hipherion

Buenos días Sleipnir, Buenos días Teodora-dijo Hipherion

¡BUENOS DIAS¡-dijeron al unísono

Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Hipherion

Bien, según esto el corazón está protegido por una barrera mágica puesta por La Princesa Cadance y que solo ella puede quitar, pero por favor no hay barrera mágica que no pueda atravesar, también al parecer hay varios guardias custodiándolo ahí entran Hipherion y tu Sleipnir haciéndose cargo de los guardias que lo custodian mientras yo tomo el corazón, una vez yo lo haya tomado nos vamos como llegamos sin dejar rastro ¿entendido?-explico Teodora

Oh si-dijeron al unísono

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que Luna y Celestia escucharon todo su plan del otro lado de la puerta.

No si logramos evitarlo-dijo Celestia entrando con varios guardias

Captur…-Luna no pudo terminar al sentir algo detrás de ella

Oh vaya Lulú no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo-dijo Sleipnir apareciendo detrás de Luna

"Tiene razón a pesar de todo el me gusta y no sería capaz de hacerlo"-pensó

Princesa esperamos sus órdenes-dijo un guardia Lunar al ver como sus compañeros solares eran vapuleados por Sleipnir-Princesa deprisa-.

Ajajajajaja sayonara Princesas fue divertido pero eso hora de irnos, tenemos un corazón que robar-dijo Sleipnir-¡Sujetense¡-exclamo tomando a Teodora por la cintura para después lanzarse por la ventana y emprender vuelo junto a Hipherion.

Luna ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Celestia

Yo yo.. No nada hermanita-dijo Luna-"A espero volver a verte"-pensó-.

De acuerdo debemos avisar a Cadance sobre esto-dijo Celestia escribiendo una carta-Perdoname Hookie pero tu hermano debe responder por sus actos-.

Mientras tanto en el imperio

Oh vaya una carta de mi tía, parece urgente-dijo Cadence abriéndola y comenzando a leerla

¡¿Qué cómo que quieren robar el corazón de cristal?¡-exclamo-No lo permitiré-.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Shining Armor

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Shining

Si, despliega las tropas por todo el imperio, alguien quiere robar el corazón-respondió Cadence preocupada

Si lo hare, pero espera ¿Quién quiere robarlo?-volvió a preguntar Shining

Jackal "Poseidon" Sleipnir, el hermano de la pareja de mi tía Celestia-dijo Cadence dejando a Shining sorprendido.

El mismo cazarrecompensas que asesino al Rey Grifo en su visita y aquel que dejo a Manehattan en ruinas y que ha cometido innumerables crímenes-respondió Shining.

Si el mismo-dijo Cadence

Ese idiota ya a hecho demasiado, de esta no sale con vida, ahora cielo si me disculpas tengo unas tropas que comandar y un idiota que asesinar-finalizo Shining

Después de esto toda la guardia de cristal se desplego en todos lados sin dejar ningún rincón del imperio sin vigilar.

Flash ven conmigo tu y yo seremos la última línea de defensa-dijo Shining

Si señor-respondió Flash Sentry

Prepárate Sleipnir, que hoy se acaba tu diversión-finalizo viendo hacia el horizonte

Pasaron alrededor de 3 horas después de eso y nuestros amigos aterrizaron en la estación de tren del imperio sin ser vistos.

Mierda al parecer Celestia les aviso de nuestra visita-dijo Hipherion

Necesitaremos un nuevo plan ¿Alguna idea Jackie?-pregunto Teodora

Si, el plan no cambiara mucho, Entraremos de frente asi los guardias nos verán es ahí cuando Yo y Hipherion nos encargamos de ellos y tu Teodora aprovecharas la conmoción para tomar el corazón ¿Hecho?-explico Sleipnir

Si-dijeron al unísono

Bien entonces que empiece el juego-finalizo Sleipnir

Nuestros héroes caminaron hacia la entrada del imperio donde una enorme cantidad de guardias los estaban esperando.

Oigan us…-no pudo terminar, Sleipnir le propino un tremendo golpe en el rostro dejándolo inconciente.

Idiotas-agrego Sleipnir

¡ATAQUENN¡-grito un guardia, acto seguido todos los guardias se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Teodora asustada comenzó a tele transportarse alejándose del alcance de los guardias.

Ven aquí lindura-exclamo un guardia

Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí-¡WATASHI BLACK FIRE¡- Hipherion comenzó a aletear generando ráfagas de fuego negro mandando a volar a varios guardias.

Bien hecho Hipherion, sigamos-ordeno Sleipnir-Teodora ve por el corazón-.

Al oír esto Teodora desaparecio

¿A dónde creen que van malditos?-dijo un guardia-deténganlos-.

Varios guardias comenzaron a atacar a Sleipnir y a Hipherion.

Listo amigo-dijo Sleipnir desenfundando su Katana

Claro que si hermano-decía Hipherion lanzando llamaradas negras a los guardias

Mi turno-dijo Sleipnir-¡SHIO NO SENDAN¡-comenzó a girar a una velocidad enorme consiguiendo eliminar a una gran cantidad de guardias

Escuadrón de Acorazados prepárense, aparecieron varios guardias cargado cañones acorazados.

Apunten,..¡FUEGOOO¡-los guardias dispararon los cañones generando una gran explosión

Kuroi Koto-llamas negras cubrieron a Hipherion a modo de escudo

Oceanica Shoheki-una barrera de agua apareció frente a Sleipnir bloqueando los disparos de los cañones.

Si lo logramos-exclamo un guardia al ver una enorme nube de polvo

Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Sleipnir saliendo de la nube de humo y cortando por la mitad los cañones, al mismo tiempo que Hipherion volaba cerca de estos incendiándolos.

Ya estamos cerca-dijo Sleipnir

Si pero aun así son demasiados guardias, ¿quieres que lo haga?-pregunto Hipherion

Si para facilitar las cosas-ordeno Sleipnir, asi Hipherion se transformó en una Katana negra, misma que Sleipnir tomo.

Ahora sigamos-dijo Sleipnir apoyándose en sus patas traseras, a la vez que lanzaba varios ataques a los guardias abriéndose paso hacia el corazón de cristal.

Bien llegamos, ahora donde esta Teodora-dijo extrañado

Te refieres a ella-dijo una voz detrás de el

JACKIE SALVAME POR FAVOR-exclamaba Teodora

¿Pero qué? Armor suéltala en este preciso instante-grito Sleipnir

Solo si te entregas-dijo Armor

Al parecer lo haremos a mi manera-en ese momento Sleipnir apareció detrás de Shining dándole un golpe que lo mando a volar y de paso libero a Teodora.

Parece que…-de la nada Sleipnir recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Flash

Maldición Flash Sentry ¿Cierto?-pregunto

Si soy yo-respondió Flash mientras varios Guardia rodearon a Sleipnir y Teodora.

Oigan son muchos, pero en fin esto se puede arreglar-Sleipnir lanzo una mirada penetrante haciendo que todos los guardias a excepción de Flash y Shining cayeran al suelo inconscientes.

Pero que rayos-dijo Armor sorprendido

Que esperaban del poder de un dios ahora ¿En que estábamos?-dijo Sleipnir preparándose para pelear.

En esto-exclamo flash tratando de golpear a Sleipnir que lo esquivo con suma facilidad, Shining desenfundo su espada acto seguido comenzó a lanzar ataques contra Sleipnir los cuales bloqueaba y esquivaba fácilmente.

Yo esperaba más de ustedes 2 me han decepcionado, pero bueno es hora de terminar esto-dijo extendiendo su brazos, sus katanas comenzaron a emitir un brillo color azul.

Shining y Flash al ver esto lanzaron un último ataque hacia Sleipnir.

¡ARASHINOUMI¡-Sleipnir dirijo sus katanas hacia sus oponentes los cuales impactaron con ellas, al contacto con ellas se generó una explosión color azul.

Par de imbéciles-dijo Sleipnir viendo a Flash y a Shining tumbados en el suelo con heridas severas.

Teodora ¿Tienes el corazón?-pregunto Hipherion retomando su forma de fénix

Duh pues es obvio-respondió orgullosa mostrando el corazón de cristal

Excelente ahora vámonos de aquí a dejar el encargo-dijo Sleipnir, dicho esto Teodora se subió en Sleipnir y emprendieron vuelo junto a Hipherion.

Viajaron unas horas hasta que en la parte más profunda del bosque everfree avistaron una pequeña guarida, descendieron y tocaron a la puerta.

¿Qué quieren?-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

Emm traemos su pedido-respondió Sleipnir mostrando el corazón de cristal

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de una criatura muy parecida a un carnero solo que más alto con los ojos colo rojo y un cencerro en su cuello.

Mucho gusto amigos, mi nombre es Grogar-dijo

Si mucho gusto, yo soy Jackal "Poseidon"Sleipnir, ella es Teodora y el es Hipherion-respondio Sleipnir .

Ya veo supongo que quieren que las pague cierto-dijo apareciendo la cantidad prometida-pero primero el corazon-.

Si por supuesto aquí tiene-dijo Sleipnir entregándoselo y recibiendo el dinero.

Hehehehe muchas gracias en serio, me gustaría quedarme a conversar pero tengo asuntos que atender-dijo Grogar mirando con malicia el corazón de cristal.

Si señor nosotros nos retiramos y gracias por la paga-contesto Sleipnir emprendiendo vuelo junto a sus amigos

3 días después nuestros héroes se encontraban en una cantina de Ponyville admirando sus nuevas recompensas que subieron considerablemente

Ay no esto no puede ser posible como es que de 700 mil bits subí a 10 millones-decía Teodora deprimida.

Jajajaj robar el corazón nos dio mucha fama, ahora valgo 40 millones-dijo Hipherion orgulloso

Oh si soy un cabron hecho y derecho mira que para que tu cabeza cueste 75 millones-finalizo Sleipnir con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la parte más profunda del bosque everfree.

Bwajajajaja las piezas están reunidas y el conjuro esta hecho-decía Grogar-ahora revive oh gran y poderoso Vildrak amo y señor de los dragones.

Dicho esto un enorme torbellino de lava se formó calcinando todo a su alrededor, el torbellino ceso revelando la figura de un gran Dragón Bípedo color negro, con unas enormes garras color rojo y cuernos del mismo color, unas enormes alas, una larga cola cuya punta tenia forma de tridente, y unos penetrantes ojos morados, vestía una armadura color lava que generaba el efecto que estaba hecha de lava de verdad se trataba de "Vildrak Dios de los Dragones".

¡BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rio de manera frenética-HE VUELTO-.

Oh gran Vildrak yo soy Grogar aquel que te ha liberado-dijo Grogar algo temeroso

Tú me liberaste, hhehehehe te lo agradezco-respondió Vildrak con una voz sepulcral

No es nada poderoso Vildrak- decia Grogar

Ahora muere-dijo Vildrak carbonizando a Grogar con el ligero toque de una de sus garras

¡BWAJAJAJAJJAJA QUE SE PREPAREN TODOS QUE PRONTO COMENZARA EL REINADO DEL GRAN VILDRAK¡

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**Bien nuestros héroes robaron el corazón y su reputación como criminales se hizo mas grande, como reaccionaran al saber a que han contribuido, esto y mas sera respondido mas adelante, espero haya sido de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber en un review o tambien pueden dejar alguna suguerencia o algo que quisieran ver mas adelante, deseandoles un buen dia se despide Jackal Sleipnir**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Vildrak el Dios de Los Dragones

¡BWAJAJAJAJJAJA QUE SE PREPAREN TODOS QUE PRONTO COMENZARA EL REINADO DEL GRAN VILDRAK¡

Dicho esto Vildrak emprendió vuelo ocasionando endemoniados vientos con sus alas mientras recitaba un conjuro en un idioma extraño.

Ego Deus omnipotens Vildrak draconum meas omnes ante me vocare ad nos ad nuptias ut spoliaretis-recito, entonces a lo lejos varios dragones comenzaron a llegar, Vildrak estaba complacido

Um no los veo a ellos 2, parece que necesitare un hechizo para traerlos a mí-dijo Vildrak comenzando a recitar otro hechizo.

Dragon, et draco Proteo potens Raganrok O magnum candidum, magna et hic princeps Vildrak ad destinatam sibi supremam in unity of my.

En la Atlántida

Los 7 generales marinos (Los mismos del capitulo 6 de mi fic Un Mar de Amor) se encontraban en una de sus fiestas cuando Nereo el único dragón del grupo comenzó a escuchar en su cabeza el conjuro que fue recitado por Vildrak y sin mas sus ojos se tornaron blancos y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo lanzando potentes rugidos, Cosa que preocupo a los demás.

Nereo amigo ¿estás bien?-pregunto Nereo preocupado

Proteo no reacciono hasta después de unos minutos

Larga Vida a Vildrak poderoso amo y señor-decía Nereo

Que mierdas dices Nereo recuerda que el verdadero amo y señor es nuestro rey Jackal"Poseidon"Sleipnir-lo reprendió Forcis

Al escuchar esto Nereo comenzó a destruir todo y a atacar a los demás generales

Insolente, el verdadero amo y señor es Vildrak-dijo dándole una patada a Forcis-ahora debo reunirme con él y con mi hermano Ragnarok

Después de esto Nereo se alejó de ahí para reunirse con su creador y con su hermano dejando atónitos a los demás generales.

En Torkular

Lord Markus Deathook Aka Hades dios del inframundo y hermano de Sleipnir se encontraba sentado en su trono cuando de repente un portal se abrió frente a él.

Vaya Ragnarok que rápido regresaste de tu….-Markus no pudo terminar, Ragnarok un enorme dragón blanco y comandante del ejército del inframundo le había propinado un severo golpe con su cola dejándolo aturdido.

Ra..ragnarok que carajos te pasa, ¿porque haces esto?-replico Markus confundido y adolorido por el golpe

Larga Vida a Vildrak poderoso Amo y Señor-dijo emprendiendo vuelo hacia rumbo desconocido.

¿Qué carajos fue eso?-se preguntó Markus

En el palacio de Canterlot

Las 4 Princesas encontraban en la sala del trono cuando las puertas se abrieron y varios guardias entraron acompañados de nuestros 3 héroes

Buen trabajo señores los felicito-dijo Celestia

Gracias su alteza, era nuestro deber-contesto un guardia

Ustedes 3 pasen al frente-dijo Cadance molesta señalando a Sleipnir, Hipherion y Teodora

"Ay Sleipnir me apena tanto verte así"-pensó Luna

Los 3 se acercaron hacia las princesas, Sleipnir con arrogancia hizo un saludo militar a Celestia quien le soltó una bofetada que retumbo por toda la sala.

Ouch vaya pobre de mi hermano-dijo Sleipnir sobándose la mejilla

Silencio insolente, no creas que por ser hermano de mi querido Markus te salvaste de esto-lo reprendió Celestia

Hermana por favor no seas tan dura con el-interrumpió Luna

Al fin alguien que esta de mi lado, te lo agradezco Lulú-dijo besando su casco haciendo que Luna se sonrojara

Aléjate de ella maldito criminal-exclamo Twilight

Pero que delicadita es-dijo Teodora

Uy si mira quien habla de delicaditas-le contesto Hipherion

Silencio ustedes dos-ordeno Cadance-no puede ser que aun sabiendo que no saldrán de esta se burlen-.

Bien se les acusa de varios crímenes entre ellos el asesinato del rey grifo, robo, estafa y el más importante haberse llevado el corazón de cristal a quien sabe dónde-dijo Celestia furiosa- que por cierto ¿Dónde está?-los cuestiono Celestia

A si eso se lo dimos a un tal Grogar por 75 millones-dijo Sleipnir

Di..dijiste Gro..grogar-exclamo Luna sorprendida

No puede ser que él esté vivo, son unos tontos por eso su sentencias ser…..-Celestia no pudo terminar, las puertas de la sala del trono fueron destruidas por una explosión,

Tras la explosión varios dragones entraron a la sala y automáticamente una batalla entre guardias y dragones comenzo.

Ayyyy no ayudenmeee-grito Teodora al ver un dragón acercarse a ella.

Kaiyō supekutoru-Sleipnir le hizo un profundo corte al dragón matándolo al instante

Mi héroe-dijo Teodora

Entonces varios dragones los rodearon dejándolos sin salida

Shinkai no Uzu- Hipherion subió al hombro de Sleipnir, los dos comenzaron a girar lanzando bolas de agua y fuego negro a todos lados asesinando al grupo de dragones.

La gran batalla continuo, los ponis se veían en desventaja era gracias a Sleipnir que seguían vivos.

Mierda esos idiotas no dejan de venir-exclamo Hipherion convirtiéndose en katana la cual Sleipnir tomo con su casco derecho.

Si lo sé, pero nada que no hayamos enfrentado-dijo rebanado el cuello de un dragón

Entonces un enorme dragón color rojo entro y se dirigía hacia las 4 princesas con intención de asesinarlas. Las cuales lanzaban rayos hacia el dragón sin éxito, justo cuando iba a asestar el golpe final se detuvo en seco.

Nadie intenta asesinar a Lulú, no sin antes asesinarme a mí-dijo Sleipnir cortando la yugular del enorme dragón.

Malditas lagartijas ya me tienen harto-dijo Sleipnir furioso-¡DAI KOZUI¡-de la nada una enorme ola se formó dentro del palacio inundándolo todo y llevándose consigo una gran cantidad de dragones.

Ustedes 4 salgan de aquí ahora-ordeno Sleipnir a las princesas

No seguiremos órdenes tuyas criminal-exclamo Cadance

Él tiene razón hay que salir de aquí-dijo Luna

No yo me quedare aquí es preferible morir a obedecer a un criminal como el-dijo Twilight

Entonces una flecha roso la cara de Sleipnir que se llevó una gran sopresa al voltear

¿Nereo? Oh amigo viniste a ayudarme gracias pero y lo…-Nereo disparo una flecha explosiva a Sleipnir

¿Qué mierdas te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto Nereo?-pregunto Sleipnir confundido

Tu insolente deja de asesinar a mis hermanos-dijo Nereo

Que rayos dices que te suce…..-Sleipnir fue golpeado bruscamente por la cola de otro dragón Ragnarok para ser exactos

¿Pero qué mierdas? Ra..ragnarok-dijo Sleipnir sorprendido

Criatura inferior, como te atreves a asesinar a los de mi raza, debería matarte ahora mismo-decía Ragnarok acercándose a Sleipnir

Raganrok detente, no gastes tu energía-dijo una voz sepulcral

¿Tu quien mierda eres?-pregunto Sleipnir a aquella figura

Hehehehehe-rio maliciosamente-yo soy Vildrak Dios de los Dragones.

¿Dios de los dragones?-volvió a preguntar Sleipnir

Si exacto y veo que ya conoces a mis 2 mejores creaciones-dijo señalando a Nereo y Ragnarok

Ja que si las conozco Nereo es uno de mis generales y Raganrok es el comandante de mi hermano y por lo visto tú los estas controlando cierto-respondió Sleipnir

Eres muy listo y dime planeas hacer algo al respecto-pregunto Vildrak

Jejejej o pero claro que si-dijo Sleipnir decidido-¡Suisei supekutoru¡-se abalanzo hacia Vildrak con sus katanas al frente pero fue bloqueado por la cola de Ragnarok, la fuerza del impacto lanzo lejos a Sleipnir.

¡AHHH MALDITO¡¿Acaso no puede tu solo?-lo reto Sleipnir

Heheheh bien si eso quieres ¡VEN ACA GUSANOOOO¡-grito Vildrak

¡UMIHEBIII¡-una serpiente hecha de agua de mar salió disparada del brazo de Sleipnir

¡KAZANN DAGEKIII¡-un gran chorro de lava salio del brazo de Vildrak

Las dos técnicas chocaron, una batalla de supremacía comenzó ninguno quiso ceder hasta que.

Nereo, Raganrok ahora-ordeno Vildrak

Nereo apunto con su ballesta y disparo una flecha explosiva a Sleipnir dando en el blanco

El hocico de Raganrok comenzó a emitir un brillo color blanco, brillo que después se transformó en un potente rayo de energía blanca que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Sleipnir

Sleipnir estaba aturdido, los 3 dragones se acercaban para seguir atacándolo, entonces una barrera de oscuridad apareció frente a Sleipnir que se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su Hermano Markus.

Ma..r..kus-dijo perdiendo el conocimiento

Horas después en el palacio de Canterlot que había sido tomado por Vildrak

Buen trabajo-dijo Vildrak

Muchas gracias Señor Vildrak-dijo Nereo

Ahora tomen esto-dijo dando una gema color negro a Ragnarok y una color blanco a Nereo

Mi señor ¿Qué haremos con esto?-pregunto Ragnarok

Veran estas gemas son llamadas "Moldeadoras" es decir pueden moldear el mundo donde estén a voluntad del propietario pero para que puedan funcionar se deben bañar de la sangre del o de los gobernantes de aquel lugar, a si los gobernantes deben ser ejecutados en su morada si no el ritual no funcionaria, es por eso que necesito que tu Raganrok lleves a Cadance a su palacio en el imperio de cristal, tu Nereo lleva a Twilight a su castillo en ponyville y yo me quedare aquí con Luna y Celestia-explico Vildrak

Una pregunta ¿Cómo sabremos cuando comenzar el ritual?-dijo Ragnarok

No se preocupen por eso, yo les avisare cuando sea el momento ahora váyanse-ordeno Vildrak

Asi Ragnarok se llevó a Cadance al imperio y Nereo a Twilight tal como Vildrak lo había ordenado.

Ellos no se percataron de que alguien escucho su plan, ese alguien no era nadamas ni nada menos que Drawing "Zeus" Gunner hermano de Markus y Sleipnir

"Debo encontrarlos y avisarles sobre esto"-penso Gunner mientras se alejaba volando

Mientras en otro lugar Torkular para ser exactos

Sleipnir seguía dormido hasta que finalmente despertó

¿Dónde dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido

Ay Jackie despertaste me tenías muy preocupada-dijo Teodora abrazando y besando a Sleipnir

Compañero que bueno que estas bien-exclamo Hipherion

Si si no se preocupen, pero ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto

Querido hermano estas en mis aposentos-dijo una voz que Sleipnir reconoció muy bien

Markus, hermano que bueno verte-decida Sleipnir

Lo mismo digo Jackal ahora debo preguntar ¿Qué mierdas sucede?-cuestiono Markus

Veras hermano-asi Sleipnir le conto todo lo sucedido

Ya veo entonces ese tal Vildrak los esta controlando-dijo Markus

Así es y tenemos que recuperarlo-exclamo Sleipnir

Si lo sé además no sé qué habrá sido de mi querida Celly- decia un preocupado Markus

Yo me pregunto lo mismo-dijo Sleipnir-espero que Luna este bien-finalizo dejando un tanto sorprendido a Markus

Ya veo al parecer tienes sentimiento hacia mi cuñadita ¿Cierto?-pregunto

Pues si y es por eso que me marcho ahora mismo para detener a Vildrak y para salvar a Luna y a Celestia claro está-dijo preparándose para volar.

Espera hermano voy contigo

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Gunner aparece y el plan de Vildrak es revelado, la reunion de los 3 Olimpicos**

**Wow Markus ayudara a Sleipnir vaya sorpresa, prepárense que esto apenas comienza, espero les haya gustado si es asi dejen un review me ayudarían mucho, deseandoles un buen dia se despide Jackal Sleipnir**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Gunner aparece el plan de Vildrak es revelado, La reunión de los 3 Olímpicos

Voy contigo hermano-dijo Markus

¿Seguro?-pregunto Sleipnir

Más que seguro, debo recuperar a Raganrok e ir por Celly además tiene mucho tiempo que no peleamos juntos, como desearía que Gunner estuviera aquí-respondió Markus

Desedo concedido—dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era su hermano Drawing"Zeus"Gunner

Ohhhhh Samael-exclamaron Sleipnir y Markus tumbando a Gunner

Jajajjaja idiotas-dijo Gunner reincorporándose

Mmmmmm mis dos caballeros sexys juntos otra vez-dijo Teodora abrazando a Sleipnir y a Gunner-Tenemos varios asuntos pendientes-finalizo Teodora pasando su cola provocativamente por la nariz de Gunner y Sleipnir

Teodorita qué más quisiéramos mi hermano y yo pero necesito decirles algo-dijo Gunner algo preocupado.

¿Qué sucede monja?-pregunto Markus

Gunner les conto sobre los planes de Vildrak a sus hermanos dejándolos perplejos y a la vez furiosos

¡ESA MALDITA LAGARTIJA COMO SE ATREVE NO DEJARE QUE LE TOQUE NI UN PELO A CELESTIA-grito Markus furioso

Markus sé que estas molesto pero necesitamos un plan para salvarlas y recuperar a Nereo y a Ragnarok-decia Sleipnir tratando de calmar a su hermano

Es raro esto pero Sleipnir tiene razón, necesitamos un plan-contesto Gunner

Y que tienes en mente hermanito-dijo Markus más tranquilo

Vamos primero por Twilight y por Nereo, será difícil ya que un batallón de dragones se encuentran ahí, una vez que la salvemos a ella buscaremos a sus amigas que no deben estar lejos de ponyville una vez hecho esto sé que sonara algo marica pero ellas usaran el poder de la amistad para hacer que Nereo vuelva a la normalidad-explico Gunner

Me parece excelente Samael-dijo Sleipnir-pero necesitaremos refuerzos

¿Qué pretendes?-pregunto Markus

Esto-Sleipnir comenzó a recitar un conjuro-Neptunum Posidon, invocato magno duce, et fidelis in conspectu oculorum meorum generalem fortissimi

Un portal se abrió, por el cual Ahuizotl y 6 de los generales aparecieron

Ah Poseidon tenemos que hablar Nereo-Forcis fue interumpido por Sleipnir

Si lo se, los llame porque necesito su ayuda para traer de vuelta a nuestro amigo así que escuchen con atención-dijo Sleipnir explicándoles el plan.

Entendido-finalizo

Sii-dijeron al unísono

Bien es hora de irnos –dijo Gunner, Dicho esto los 3 hermanos, Hipherion, Ahuizotl, Teodora y los 6 generales partieron hacia Ponyville

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

Twilight se encontraba encadenada en el balcón de su castillo cuando Nereo entro

¿Cómo te la estás pasando princesita?-dijo Nereo en tono burlon

Twilight no contesto solo le escupió en la cara

Insolente, pero descuida mañana me las cobrare, oh si lo olvidaba alguien quiere verte-decía Nereo mientras las puertas se abrieron revelando un gran dragón color morado con púas negras.

Jejejejeje maldita zorra veo que estas en donde debiste estar desde el principio-dijo aquel dragón dejando a Twilight confundida

¿Quién eres?-pregunto Twilight

Enserio no me reconoces, bien yo soy aquel que fue tu esclavo durante mucho tiempo, aquel que hacía varias cosas por ti sin recibir nada a cambio-grito aquel dragón furioso

S…spike-dijo Twilight con una voz temblorosa

No, ahora soy BELIAL general y mano derecha de Nereo, no sabes cómo disfrutare ver tu ejecución pero por ahora dulces sueños-acto seguido Belial(spike) noqueo a Twilight dándole un fuerte golpe con su cola

¿Cómo van las cosas Nereo?-dijo una voz detrás de él se trataba de Vildrak

Muy bien mi señor, dígame a que se debe su visita-pregunto Nereo

Solo para avisarte que al parecer unos "héroes" vendrán mañana para tratar de evitar la ejecución de Twilight así que prepara las tropas no quiero que mi plan falle de acuerdo-ordeno Vildrak

Si como usted lo ordene-respondio Nereo

Bien, oh casi lo olvido te quiero presentar a alguien, él te ayudara con aquellos que quieren interferír-dijo Vildrak cuando una figura apareció detrás -el es Discord "Dios del Caos"

Jjajaja es un placer Nereo, descuida conmigo esos idiotas no pasaran eso tenlo por seguro-exclamo Discord burlonamente.

Ahora el dejo para que platiquen-dijo Vildrak alzando vuelo

A la mañana siguiente

Ponyville estaba custodiada por una enorme cantidad de dragones y se preguntaran ¿Dónde están los habitantes? Pues todos se encontraban encadenados fuera del castillo viendo con tristeza a su princesa que iba a ser ejecutada ese mismo dia.

Ciudadanos de Ponyville hoy es un dia memorable pues la Princesa Twilight Sparkle será ejecutada por una buena causa, esa causa no es otra que crear un mundo mejor así que no se preocupen-dijo Nereo

En las afueras de Ponyville nuestros héroes se aproximaban para cumplir con su mision

Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Hipherion

Y que lo digas-respondió Markus

Jejejeje cuando empieza la acción-decía Sleipnir ansioso

Ay hermanito tu siempre tan impaciente-dijo Gunner

¿Creen que haya sido una buena idea venir?-los cuestiono Teodora

Jjajaja Teodora descuida que Poseidon y sus hermanos lo lograran solo espera y vera ¿Verdad muchachos?-dijo a los 6 generales

¡SIIII¡-gritaron al unísono cosa que alerto a los dragones que no demoraron en encontrarlos.

Uy creo que la cagamos-dijo Deathwing al momento que varios dragones comenzaron a rodearlos.

Adios al elemento sorpresa-menciono Forcis

Al ver esto los tres olímpicos soltaron una mirada penetrante que hizo que todos los dragones cayeran inconscientes.

Somos una verga así bien erecta-agrego Sleipnir

Bien venosa-dijo Gunner

Y peluda-finalizo Markus

Nuestros héroes siguieron con su camino hasta que entraron a Ponyville donde fueron recibidos por un pelotón de dragones.

Déjenmelo a mí -dijo Ahuizotl-¡Kasai Xibalba¡-una enorme columna de fuego verde s emergió del suelo calcinando al pelotón de dragones entero

Jajajaja vaya que si son fuerte-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

¿Quién vergas eres tu?-pregunto Stalker Onyx

YO, yo soy Belial general y mano derecha de Nereo y aquel que va a asesinarlos-dijo lanzando una llamarada morada de su boca misma que fue bloqueada por Gunner

Sandā no tate-Gunner junto varios rayos a manera de escudo protegiéndolo a él y a los demás del ataque de Belial.

Sigan muchachos yo me encargo de el-dijo mientras lanzaba rayos hacia Belial

Pero Gunner-dijo Sleipnir

Descuida los veré más adelante ahora váyanse-ordeno Gunner

¡Hakunetsu no honō¡-Belial comenzó a aletear a una tremenda velocidad lanzando ráfagas de fuego morado hacia Gunner.

¡Biggusandā¡-Gunner hizo que del cielo cayera un gran rayo que al impacto con el suelo genero una enorme explosión.

Descuida Teodora el estará bien, te prometo que él y yo te daremos la cojida de tu vida cuando esto termine-dijo a Teodora que lucía preocupada

Más te vale, ahora sigamos-exclamo Teodora

Continuaron corriendo al mismo tiempo que varios dragones los atacaban.

Markus comenzó a cubrir de oscuridad su casco derecho-¡Shadō ken¡-dio un fuerte golpe al suelo liberando toda la oscuridad que genero anteriormente misma que cubrió el suelo mientras absorbía varios dragones.

Mi turno-dijo Sleipnir-¡Ōkina same¡-Sleipnir comenzó a lanzar varios tiburones hechos de agua de mar hacia los dragones asesinándolos al instante.

Al mismo tiempo sus 6 generales y Ahuizotl liquidaban a varios dragones para abrirse paso hacia el castillo, no fue hasta que estaban a medio camino que una fuerte explosión hizo que se detuvieran.

Ajajajaja díganme ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-decía una voz detrás de ellos, se trataba de Discord

Tu, ¿que carajo haces aquí?-pregunto Sleipnir molesto

A digamos que me uní al lado oscuro una vez mas, después de todo soy parte dragón-respondio Discord-Ay pero que tenemos aquí, al galanazo de Celestia , maldito todo iba bien hasta que llegaste tú y me la arrebataste-.

Yo no te arrebate nada, ella nunca fue tuya-respondió Markus

Cayate-exclamo Discord apareciendo detrás de él mandándolo a volar con un golpe.

Maldito-dijo Markus reincorporándose-Kuroi uzu-un vórtice negro se formó en el casco de Markus atrayendo a Discord hacia él una vez que estuvo a una distancia adecuada-¡ Kuro no shōgeki¡-la energía del vórtice dio un fuerte impacto sobre Discord para después mandarlo lejos.

Sigan sin mí el todavía no está derrotado-dijo Markus al ver a Discord reincorporándose-Ve hermanito, trae a tu amigo de vuelta y salva a Twilight se que lo lograras-.

Sleipnir y los demás sin perder tiempo siguieron su camino.

Eres fuerte Markus pero no lo suficiente ¡CHAOS STRIKEE¡-Discord se lanzó hacia Markus con intención de golpearlo

Ven y compruébalo por ti mismo basura ¡ Hanmā no kage¡-Markus junto sus cascos de los cuales emanaba oscuridad, después amanera de martillo impacto con Discord generando un temblor que sacudió todo Ponyville.

Hijo de su puta madre, al parecer se están dando unos buenos chingadazos-exclamo Sleipnir sin dejar de correr

Corrieron varios minutos, y los dragones no dejaban de venir eran demasiados para ellos

No dejan de venir señor-dijo Glauco

Si lo sé, pero resistan ya casi llegamos-dijo Sleipnir

Con Gunner y Belial

Vaya eres fuerte lagartija-decía Gunner lanzando rayos a Belial quien se cubría de estos.

Jejejje los dragones son fuertes por naturaleza y superiores a ustedes los ponis-dijo Belial dando un coletazo a Gunner.

Resulta querido amigo que no soy un pony cualquiera-dijo Gunner bloqueando el coletazo-Soy un Dios-.

No me importa aun así te venceré ¡ Pāpuru jigoku¡-una gran llamarada de fuego morado impacto a Gunner haciendo que se estrelle contra varias casas

Hijo de…..-no pudo terminar Belial le propino un tremendo golpe con sus garras volviéndolo a estrellar con otras casa

Gunner estaba aturdido-Mierda si que es fuerte, bueno parece que hay que combatir fuego con fuego-dijo mientras una luz dorada comenzó a cubrirlo.

Jajajajajaja un Dios por favor maldito debilucho-exclamo Belial al no ver a Gunner salir de la nube de humo provocada por el golpe anterior.

Entonces un potente rugido proveniente de la nube de humo retumbo por todo Ponyville

A quien llamas debilucho-dijo una voz muy gruesa

Una enorme figura comenzó a salir de la nube de humo dejando a Belial sorprendido

Ajajajajajaj te dije que no era un pony cualquiera-menciono aquella figura

¿Tu cómo es posible?-preguntaba Belial al ver bien aquella figura, era Gunner que se había transformado en un gran dragón color gris, con varios rayos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Para derrotar a un monstruo se necesita otro monstruo-.

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Ruge Gunner el poder del Dragón del rayo explota**

**Vaya Gunner se transformo en dragón quien lo diría, en fin sil es gusto este capitulo díganmelo en un review, también pueden darme alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaría ver en el fic deseandoles un buen dia se despide Jackal Sleipnir**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Para derrotar a un monstruo se necesita otro monstruo-dijo Gunner quien se había trasformado en un dragón-¡ Biggusandā¡-Gunner con uno de sus dedos disparo un rayo que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Belial.

Hnngg Mierda es muy fuerte-decía Belial reincorporándose de aquel ataque

Jajajajja y apenas estoy comenzando lagartija-Gunner apareció frente a el asestándole un golpe en el rostro mandándolo a volar.

Ah ya me hartaste dios o no te voy a acabar con mi ataque más poderoso-Llamas moradas comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Belial-¡ Pāpuru jigoku¡-con toda su fuerza Belial lanzo una gigantesca llamarada negra hacia Gunner quien recibió el ataque pero ni siquiera se inmuto.

Ja eso es todo, que patético eres, ahora es mi turno-el hocico de Gunner comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado, mismo que después se convirtió en un rayo color dorado que impacto en el cuerpo de Belial derrotándolo al instante.

Eso fue fácil-decía Gunner regresando a su forma normal-¿Pero qué mierdas?-exclamo al ver a Spike muy lastimado salir de entre los escombros.

Oh al fin termino gracias Gunner-dijo Spike

¿Pero qué sucedió?-pregunto Gunner

Yo era el dragón que derrotaste, lo que sucedió fue que un día Salí a comprar unas cosas para Twilight y de la nada escuche una voz en mi cabeza, después paso lo que paso y me convertí en ese monstruo-explico Spike

"De seguro fue influencia de Vildrak"-pensó-Ya veo, ahora ve y busca un lugar seguro, te prometo que salvaremos a Twilght-Spike asintió y se marchó en busca de un refugio.

Espero que los demás se encuentren a salvo-finalizo Gunner

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal

Podemos ver a Ragnarok sentado en el gran trono de cristal, a su lado se encontraba Vildrak y la Princesa Cadance encadenada junto a ellos que observaban a través de un portal la batalla que se libraba entre Discord y Hades.

Discord es fuerte pero no podrá derrotar a Hades-dijo Ragnarok

Entonces le ordenare a Nereo que ayude a Discord-explico Vildrak

No te precipites, también puede que me equivoque señor-agrego Vildrak

¿Equivocarte?-decía Vildrak confuso-entonces Discord si puede derrotarlo o no?-.

La arrogancia de los Ponies es creer que pueden controlar la naturaleza y no todo lo contrario-Ragnarok asintió después de decir esto-¡Dejenlos Pelear¡-.

En Ponyville

Podemos ver a Discord volando a toda velocidad hacia el castillo de Twilight, cuando de una pila de escombros emergió Markus lanzándole un rayo negro con su horca, acto seguido Discord cayó al suelo.

Vaya que eres una molestia Markus-decia Discord levantándose

Para ti soy Hades perra-respondió Markus furioso

Bien ya me hartaste, ahora procederé a derro…..-Discord no pudo terminar, Markus apareció detrás de el asestándole un golpe mortal con su horca.

Jajajaja No si yo te derroto primero maldita escoria, tienes suerte de que Celestia me suavizo, si no ya estarías muerto, ahora si me disculpas debo ayudar a mi hermano-.

Con Sleipnir y los demás

Sleipnir, Ahuizotl y sus generalas mataban dragones como si no hubiera un mañana.

Vaya que son demasiados-decia Glauco empalando varios dragones con su lanza

Si lo se pero Nereo nos necesita-añadió Ahuizotl lanzando llamaradas verdes a sus adversarios.

Es por eso que estoy aquí-dijo un voz, seguido de esto se generó una gran explosión que líquido a varios dragones-Oh vaya creo que me pase un poquito-finalizo aquella voz

Seras ¿eres tú?-pregunto Sleipnir mientras asesinaba un dragon.

Oh pero claro que si Jackie-respondió Seras disparando su rifle.

Qué bueno que llegaste, ¿Pero si tu estas aquí eso significa que?-volvio a preguntar Sleipnir

Oh si-Seras silbo y de entre el humo surgió una moto color negro-.

Jajaajajja como en los viejos tiempos-respondió Sleipnir cambiando sus katanas por 2 pistolas magnum.

Al parecer esto es una significativa ventaja para nosotros-exclamo Forcis

¡MUY BIEN MUCHACHOS A LA CARGA NEREO NOS NECESITA¡-ordeno Sleipnir

¡SI¡-gritaron sus generales al unísono

Asi Seras y Sleipnir pusieron la moto en marcha y comenzaron a liquidar a todo el dragón que se interpusiera en su camino, Pero sus generales no se quedaban atrás.

Proteo Lánzame-Proteo tomo a Glauco quien posiciono su lanza, para después empalar a un gigantesco dragon.

YEAH BITCHES-grito Proteo

Es mi turno-dijo forcis poniéndose frente a un dragon.

El dragon estaba a punto de atacar cuando de repente se vio a si mismo frente a el dejándolo confundido, en ese momento Forcis apareció y clavo su espada en el corazón de la bestia.

Ja bestia inútil-dijo Forcis escupiendo al dragón.

Seras y Sleipnir seguían aniquilando dragones, disparaban bala tras bala derribándolos prácticamente eran invencibles sobre aquella moto.

Jjajajaja Oh si-decía Sleipnir disparando en la cabeza a un dragón.

Ya no le duele la cabeza-agrego Seras haciendo que Sleipnir se riera

Jajajaja no has cambiado nada Seras-dijo Sleipnir quien conducía aquella moto

Lo sé, pero después hablamos de esto si-Sleipnir asintió y siguió conduciendo.

La batalla proseguía y la hora de la ejecución estaba cerca.

Bwajajajaja ellos no lo conseguirán, prepárate Twilight vas a morir, Guardias procedan con la ejecución-un par de dragones con armadura se acercaron a Twilight-Asegúrense de que su sangre bañe la "Moldeadora"-finalizo refiriéndose a la gema que le había entregado Vildrak anteriormente.

Los dos Guardias se acercaron, levantaron sus espadas Nereo les dio la señal para proceder pero un rayo negro los freno al instante.

No mientras este aquí-exclamo Markus desde abajo del balcón

Tu insolente, como te atreves¡Guardias Matenlo¡-varios dragones rodearon a Markus, entonces un destello dorado descendió de los cielos era Gunner.

¿Necesitas ayuda hermanito?-pregunto Gunner

Al parecer si y cayese que aquí el hermanito es usted-respondió Markus

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a derrotar a todos los dragones que intentaban atacarlos, siguieron así un largo periodo de tiempo.

Ah mierda donde estará el cabron de Sleipnir, ya se tardo-.

Lo se Gunner estas lagartijas no dejan de llegar-respondio Markus

En ese preciso momento una enorme explosion mando a volar a un gran número de dragones.

Ya llego por quien lloraban chiquitas-Se trataba de Sleipnir y compañía.

Hijo de puta porque tardaste tanto-exclamo Markus liquidando a los dragones faltantes

Lo siento pero me topé con alguien en el camino verdad Seras-Seras salto de la moto, su apariencia tierna desapareció, sus ojos ahora eran color rojos, su piel era mas palida y sus colmillos aumentaron su tamaño y finalmente un aura negra rodeo su brazo izquierdo después de aquella transformacion comenzó a eliminar sádicamente a un gran número de dragones-Oh si adoro cada que hace eso-finalizo Sleipnir-Seras ven es hora de recordar los viejos tiempos.

Sleipnir se apoyó en sus patas traseras y Seras se subió a los hombros de este, una vez hecho esto Sleipnir comenzó a girar formando un tornado azul y negro del cual comenzó una interminable lluvia de balas que asesino a todos los dragones que ahí se encontraban, finalmente Sleipnir dejo de girar bajo a Seras de sus hombros, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso.

Jajaja ese cabron-exclamo Gunner

Oh por Gaia quien lo entiende primero decía que sentía algo por Luna y ahora me sale con esto pero en fin-finalizo Markus

Aquel beso fue terminado por una voz que les dijo-Amor que asco ,al menos morirás feliz-se trataba de Nereo quien apareció junto a Sleipnir dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Maldito como te atreves-Markus iba a lanzar un ataque a Nereo, ataque que fue bloqueado por Sleipnir.

No, , tú y los demás saquen a los civiles, Ahuizotl, Chicos-dijo refiriéndose a los generales-y tu Seras quiero que protejan a las portadoras con su vida, las necesitamos si queremos a Nereo de vuelta, es una orden-.

Pero Jackie ¿Tu que harás?-pregunto Seras preocupada

Descuida cielo yo derrotare a Nereo y salvare a Twilight solo así el volverá a entrar en razón-respondió señalando a Nereo.

Está bien cuídate mucho-finalizo Seras retirándose.

Jajajajja ¿en serio crees que puede derrotarme?-cuestiono Nereo

Si, pero conozco tu fuerza y no será fácil-un brillo azul cubrió a Sleipnir, su gabardina y su gorro desaparecieron dando lugar a una brillante armadura azul y blanca que emitía un aura color azul turquesa-¡NEREO VOY A HACER QUE ENTRES EN RAZÓN¡-.

¡Y QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO¡-exclamo Nereo

¡BUSOSHOKU KOUKA¡-gritaron al unísono mientras los brazos de ambos se tornaron de color negro. Después de esto Se lanzaron para después colisionar, la fuerza de la colisión fue tan grande que hizo retumbar todo Ponyville.

Ya no había marcha atrás, Rey vs General la gran batalla había comenzado y solo podía haber un ganador.

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Sleipnir vs Nereo "Regresa querido amigo"**

**Y díganme que les ****pareció, espero haya sido de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber en un review me ayudarian mucho enserio, también pueden darme alguna recomendación o algo que les gustaría que agregara al fic, Sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen día**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Sleipnir vs Nereo "Adiós Querido Amigo"

¡¿Por qué HACES ESTO?¡-decía Sleipnir golpeando a Nereo

NO LO ENTENDERIAS CRIATURA INFERIOR-respondió Nereo

-¿Criatura inferior?, soy tu puto rey tienes que entrar en razón

-Mi único rey es el gran y poderoso Vildrak

-¡Ya verás cómo te regreso a la realidad¡-Sleipnir le soltó un poderoso golpe en el rostro mandándolo al interior del castillo

-Hnnng maldito-dijo Nereo estrellándose contra un muro-Pero aun así te derrotare-.

Sleipnir rápidamente entro al castillo, comenzó a destruir todo-Da la cara Nereo no hagas esto más difícil-.

-Porque tú lo pediste

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, Sleipnir solo pudo ver como una flecha explosiva impactaba contra su cuerpo

-Jajajaja vaya que es bueno, no por algo es el más fuerte de los 7-dijo Sleipnir reincorporándose

-Me halagas criatura inferior pero eso no te salvara-Nereo disparo otra flecha explosiva con su ballesta solo que esta ves Sleipnir la esquivo. Al impacto la flecha causo una explosión que destruyó la sala del trono por completo

-A Carajo tu no eres el único que sabe jugar con armas-Sleipnir saco 2 Revolver Magnum, inmediatamente disparo hacia Nereo, las balas al impactar contra su cuerpo causaron una pequeña explosión con la fuerza suficiente para derribar a Nereo

Pero tu ¿Cómo carajos conseguiste eso?-exclamo Nereo

-Hehehe estas preciosidades son un regalo que me hizo Alucard el maestro de Seras

Flashback

Podemos ver a Sleipnir solo que en forma humana y a Seras Victoria en la habitación de Integra Hellsing , esta última se encontraba de pie viendo la ventana con Alucard a su lado y a Pip Bernadotte.

-Es una pena que deban marcharse nos harán mucha falta cuando algo malo suceda-dijo Integra con su ya conocida frialdad

-Jajajjaaj descuida Integra si llegaran a necesitar nuestra ayuda solo llámenos y vendremos lo más rápido posible a apoyarlos-explico Sleipnir

-Bien me alegra que así sea, yo digo lo mismo si algún día ustedes dos necesitan ayuda ya saben dónde estamos

Bernadotte se movió de su lugar y se acercó a Seras-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Por favor no empieces ya te explique que yo amo a Sleipnir

Esto último entristeció un poco a Bernadotte, Sleipnir chasqueo los dedos y un portal apareció pero antes de que Seras y Sleipnir lo cruzaran Alucard hablo.

-Poseidon espera un momento

-¿Qué sucede Alucard?-Alucard se le acercó y le entrego una caja, al abrirla Sleipnir pudo ver 2 Revolvers Magnum color gris.

-Sonara raro que diga esto pero sabes el tiempo que pasaste aquí mostraste valor, fue ese valor el que salvo a Seras a Integra y al francesito ese de una muerte segura es por eso que te entrego estas dos armas, te las ganaste

-Muchas Gracias te aseguro que las cuidare bien

-Eso espero

Seras miro conmovida la escena para después acercarse a Alucard y darle un abrazo-Muchas Gracias por todo Maestro-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer chica policía

Fin de Flashback

-No me importa quién te las haya dado, de todos modos no son rival para mi ballesta-dijo Nereo

-Heheheh ¿Quieres apostar?-respondió Sleipnir recargando sus armas

-Despídete de tus bellas pistolas-dijo Nereo apuntando su ballesta hacia Sleipnir

Sleipnir y Nereo dispararon al mismo tiempo, la Flecha de Nereo y las balas de Sleipnir se rosaron en el camino, gracias a Esto la flecha de Nereo se desvió impactando un muro cercano.

Este no fue el caso de las balas de Sleipnir que impactaron de lleno en la ballesta de Nereo destruyéndola al instante.

-Que te dije Nereo

Nereo enfurecido comenzó a quitarse su armadura-Pasaste mi límite de tolerancia, ahora te destruiré usando mis propias manos.

"Mierda, la última vez que lo vi así de enojado las cosas no salieron bien"-pensó Sleipnir-Me parece excelente-respondió Sleipnir guardando sus armas mientras un aura azul cubrió todo su cuerpo-¡ Saisho no umi¡.

-Ríndete Nereo, ahoras mis habilidades han evolucionado, será imposible vencerme

-Hmm no me subestimes, recuerda que yo te enseñe esa técnica-dijo mientras un aura blanca cubrió su cuerpo-¡Umi ryū no ikari¡,

Sleipnir se puso en posición de combate al ver esto-Bien aquí voy-Sleipnir y Nereo comenzaron una ardua batalla, se repartían golpes como si no hubiera un mañana, tal como lo habían mencionado sus habilidades habían evolucionado su fuerza y velocidad se duplicaron.

Cada golpe era igual a una parte del castillo destruida, si seguían asi pronto solo quedarían ruinas-¡RINDETE YA¡-dijo Sleipnir soltándole un potente golpe en el estómago.

-¡JAMAS¡-Nereo respondió dando una patada en el rostro de Sleipnir mandándolo lejos. Sleipnir se reincorporo, pudo ver a Nereo acercándose a toda velocidad hacia él.

-Jajajaja tu maldito debilucho no podrás conmigo, no podrás salvar a las princesas ni detener a Vildrak, todos morirán gracias a ti

Sleipnir enfureció al escuchar esto, a medida que Nereo se acercaba Sleipnir posicionaba su brazo para recibir el ataque-

-Jajajajaj te arrancare ese maldito brazo-dijo Nereo

-Yo voy a detenerte a ti y a Vildrak cueste lo que cueste-el brazo derecho de Sleipnir se cubrió de energía color azul una vez que Nereo se acercó lo suficiente lanzo su ataque-¡Bigguyoshikirizame¡-Sleipnir libero toda la energía que había concentrado en aquel brazo, Nereo salió volando al sentir toda esta energía impactando contra su cuerpo, Nereo impacto contra un muro destruyéndolo para después caer al suelo derrotado.

-Uff parece que gane, Nereo discúlpame era por tu bien-dijo Sleipnir apareciendo junto a Nereo

En ese momento Markus,Gunner y los demás entraron junto a las Mane 6-Jackie estas bien?-pregunto Seras abrazando a Sleipnir.

-Si estoy bien y ¿ustedes?

-Estamos bien hermano-respondió Gunner

-Sí, repentinamente todos los dragones huyeron de aquí, supongo que fue porque derrotaste a Nereo

-Si asi es-Sleipnir se acercó hacia las Mane 6-Mi amigo Nereo necesita su ayuda, el no hizo todo esto por voluntad, lo estaban controlando por favor usen lo que ustedes llaman magia de la amistad para que vuelva a ser el mismo-.

-Bien chicas ya oyeron-Twilight y las demás se tomaron de los cascos, así un arcoíris cubrió a Nereo quien despertó después de esto.

-¿Pero qué carajos paso?-pregunto Nereo

¡SI NEREO REGRESO¡-gritaron Ahuizotl y los demás Generales-

Ay no Jackal, Twilight muchachos yo lo siento mucho perdóname yo no quería hacer nada de esto, me estaban manipulando de verdad lo siento-explico Nereo

-Nereo amigo mío ya paso todo si descuida que aceptamos tus disculpas

-Gracias Jackal en serio, ahora debemos destruir la gema moldeadora que Vildrak me entrego

¡USTEDES NO DESTRUIRAN NADA¡-dijo una voz, se trataba de Vildrak

Todos quedaron pasmados al verlo, sabían que en el estado en el que estaban no sería fácil derrotarlo pero eso no les importo.

Ahuizotl, Seras y los generales comenzaron a atacar a Vildrak quien ni siquiera se inmutaba con sus ataques-Que patéticos-con un solo movimiento de su garra los mando a volar.

Sleipnir y Nereo se prepararon para enfrentarlo pero fueron detenidos por Gunner y Markus-Ustedes dos vayan y destruyan esa gema yo y Markus nos encargaremos de el-.

Yo no lo creo-dijo Vildrak creando un portal-¡Alduin¡Medeus¡-del portal aparecieron 2 dragones bípedos. Uno era color verde, musculoso, llevaba una gran espada dentada como arma su nombre era Alduin.

El otro era esbelto, era de color gris,en sus garras llevaba unos nudillos con picos hechos de acero, su nombre era Medeus

-Quiero que acaben con esas basuras-Vildrak señalo a Markus y a Gunner-Yo me encargo de Poseidon y del traidor de Nereo-.

Sleipnir Y Nereo corrieron a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba la gema moldeadora-Esta en el Balcon ya casi llegamos Jackal-.

Minutos después llegaron al balcón, para su fortuna la gema aún se encontraba ahí-Ah que alivio aquí esta, ahora a destruirla-.

Sleipnir saco sus pistolas y justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo fue detenido por una voz-Alto ahí maldito, si quieres una muerte rápida y sin dolor será mejor que me entregues esa gema-.

-Y qué pasa si ¿hago esto?-Sleipnir disparo hacia Vildrak quien no se inmuto al ver las balas impactarse contra su cuerpo

-Insolente-Vildrak apareció detrás de Sleipnir propinándole un fuerte golpe. Nereo rápidamente ataco a Vildrak con todo su poder-Tu maldito traidor como te atreves

-Yo protegeré a mi rey mi verdadero rey-En ese momento Gunner y Markus aparecieron junto a Alduin y Medeus y con los demás.

Otra batalla comenzó Vildrak, Alduin y Medeus vs Los 3 Olimpicos,y los Generales.

Los 3 dragones tenían una ventaja enorme, los ataques de nuestros héroes no causaban el daño esperado. Seras al ver esto empezó a crear una bruma negra limitando la visión de los oponentes.

Sleipnir aprovecho y fue a donde se encontraba la Gema Vildrak enfurecido disipo la bruma con sus garras, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Sleipnir acercarse a la gema.

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya Poseidon-dijo acercándose a Sleipnir

Todos los demás trataban de advertirle a Sleipnir del peligro que se aproximaba hacia él, pero Alduin y Medeus no lo permitían.

-Bien ahora si voy a destruir esta cosa

-No si yo lo evito-Vildrak convirtió su puño en lava y se preparó para darle el golpe final a Sleipnir quien no se percataba del peligro

Todos veían horrorizados aquella escena, fue ahí cuando un destello blanco apareció entre Sleipnir y Vildrak. Sleipnir volteo y cuál fue su sopresa al ver a Vildrak atravesando el cuerpo de Nereo con su puño convertido en lava.

-N…Nereo

-Hmmm al parecer será 2x1-dijo Vildrak soltando a Nereo-Sigues tu Poseidon

Markus y Gunner rápidamente se deshicieron de Alduin y Medeus. Ahuizotl cubrió sus manos de fuego verde y detuvo el segundo ataque de Vildrak-Ahh esto duele-.

Ahuizotl agáchate-dijeron Markus y Gunner atacando a Vildrak quien retrocedió.

Ne..Nereo-dijo Sleipnir tomándolo entre sus brazos

_-Jackal yo discúlpame no cumplí mi promesa

-Tú dijiste que no morirías

-Lo siento mucho, yo al menos moriré sabiendo que habrá alguien que me recuerde

-No digas eso-Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sleipnir

-¿Re..recuerdas cuan…do nos conoci..mos?

-Cómo olvidarlo, fuiste mi primer compañero.

Flashback

Nereo se encontraba sentado a la orilla del mar bebiendo una cerveza cuando alguien se le trataba de Sleipnir solo que más joven, no traía su gabardina ni su gorro ni su barba y se podía ver su cutie mark que era una especie de calavera (el símbolo de la tripulación de trafalgar law).

Vaya que tenemos aquí, pareces fuerte amigo ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Sleipnir

-Yo soy Nereo y si me atrevo a decir que soy muy fuerte

-Bien yo soy Sleipnir, sabes creo que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos-dijo Sleipnir con entusiasmo

-Que ¿Destinados?

-¿Quieres acompañarme en mi viaje?

-Jajajajjaa ¿Quién eres? Y ¿de dónde eres? Lárgate de aquí

-El camino será difícil y no esperan oponentes fuertes pero podremos con ellos, ahora solo necesitamos un barco y así nosotros podremos zarpar

-¿Nosotros?¿Zarpar? No decidas por mi ¿Qué ganaría si voy?

-Ya te dije construiremos mi reino "La Atlántida" y pondremos el mundo de cabeza. También te daré un buen puesto cuando me convierta en el rey de la Atlántida¡Bien Zarpemos Nereo¡ajajajjajaja

Fin de Flashback

-Al pa..Parecer tenías razón las cosas no suceden por accidente, las cosas suceden por algún motivo, Poco a poco nuestro destino se va formando-dijo Nereo con una voz temblorosa-Sabes esa niña Seras se vería bien en mi puesto, de alguna manera se vería mejor que yo-.

-Dalo por hecho amigo mío

-So..solo te pe..dire una cosa mas

-¿Qué es amigo?

Nereo le entrego un collar con forma de medio dragón a Sleipnir-Quiero que le des esto a mi querido hermano Raganrok él tiene la otra mitad, y también qu..iero que le des las gracias a todos por querer a un idiota como yo-finalizo para después caer al suelo. Nereo había muerto

Sleipnir entro en shock no sabía qué hacer, su primer amigo había muerto .Vildrak solo ignoro esto y tomo la gema-¡ALDUIN¡MEDEUS¡vámonos de aquí, ya después me encargare de ustedes-dijo Vildrak alzando vuelo junto a Alduin y Medeus

"Nereo amigo mío esto no es verdad"-pensó

Seras se le acerco y lo abrazo-Ya Jackie por favor no estés triste a él no le gustaría eso-.

-Pero él era mi mejor amigo y ahora el está-Sleipnir no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Seras quien solo se limitaba a acariciar su crin.

-Shh ya tranquilo amor, suéltalo todo déjalo salir-Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que Sleipnir se calmó y se levanto

-Primero lo primero, le daremos a Nereo la despedida que se merece-Todos asintieron

-Segundo: Seras tu tomaras su lugar, me honra nombrarte como la nueva general de la armada atlante

-¿Qué yo que?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si como lo escuchaste y finalmente tercer punto: no descansare hasta ver a Vildrak muerto ¿Alguna duda?-todos negaron con la cabeza

-Bien terminemos rápido con esto que Ragnarok y Cadence nos están esperando-finalizo Sleipnir

**Fin del Capitulo 6**

**Oh Pobre Nereo dio su vida para salvar Sleipnir, ojala su sacrificio no sea en vano, en fin espero les haya gustado, si es asi dejen un review diciendo que les parecio o tambien pueden darme algun consejo,recomendacion,peticion o algo que les gustaría ver mas adelante, sin mas que decir se despide su amigo Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen dia**


End file.
